


#She Loved You

by SenaCat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Background Character, F/F, Gen, Mr Greg, Pearl you're going to wake someone up like that, Singing While Crying, Slice of Life, fake blog, innocent bystander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenaCat/pseuds/SenaCat
Summary: She sounds amazing, I wonder who she was.





	#She Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you're minding your business in your hotel room when someone starts singing at the top of her lungs about love and loss at 4 AM? Better open up tumblr and post about it.  
> ([It's Over, Isn't It?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ussqi3nagrQ))

* * *

 

**pearmom**

So you guys know I’m in Empire City for a family thing right? I showed some pics of the hotel (I tagged ‘em under "#le hotel" if you wanted to see how swanky this place is, there’s no way we could have afforded it ourselves) so I figured it’d be pretty wild. We got a room way the hell up near the top. Ma wasn’t really amused but we have a balcony and a friggin amazing view of the city at night. I’ll share some pics after this post, because I really wanted to do this while it was fresh. I couldn’t sleep and it was a nice night so I went out to sit and watch the city. Phone photos just can’t capture it, but that’s not what the post’s about. Remember this is like 4 AM or something (I’m queuing this up for this afternoon so folks see it) so it was way earlylate.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Someone up above me started singing. I couldn’t see them but a hell of a voice. She (they?) was hard to hear at first, but as the song went on it was pretty hard to not. I closed the door so she wouldn’t wake anybody up. I’m actually getting teary eyed remembering it. I didn’t record because it didn’t feel right, and I was focused on experiencing the moment.

I’m trying to figure out how to describe it. Lines about “loved her and she’s gone”, the refrain that kept coming up, what sticks with me the most is “It’s over, isn’t it?” but there was so much more. I gotta admit, I’ve had some issues letting go and some weird breakup stuff but this is next level brooding gay on a balcony stuff. She loved someone who sounds amazing, and if it was able to inspire this kinda language then it must have been an incredible relationship. I’m not sure if some of the stuff about war and glory was literal or not, but whatever it was ended up being life changing. But it sounds like some guy got in the way and now she’s got some self loathing stuff going on? And something about a son but I didn’t catch details. I felt a little bit like a creeper honestly but I couldn’t stop once she started. I’d say relatable but wow guys I don’t even know. I’m not doing this justice. And I’m rambling at almost 5 now still trying to write this emotional wall o text on my phone. I gotta get to bed for a wedding.

(EDIT: Just as I was going to bed, I legit saw what I think was a stemmed rose or something floating by on the wind. Wow, did I end up part of someone’s musical? X3 )

 

#pearmom.txt #not cbf #July #19th #2016 #singing #crying #relatable #but also not? #lesbians on balconies #if you see this sorry if I'm being weird #she loved you

**28 notes**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> How this ended up being my first fic on here I don't actually know, but hey! 
> 
> I have some "serious" fic in the pipeline that should be hitting soonish, but hey I have words now.


End file.
